1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a uni boxing glove and, more particularly, the invention relates to a uni boxing glove that combines regulation boxing gloves and joins them together at the fingertips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boxing is a major sport in the United States. Heavyweight boxing matches, in fact, are spectacles rivaling those of any other sport.
The sport of boxing in which boxers fight with their fists goes back in history at least as far back as the Olympic games in ancient Greece. In these games the boxers wound heavy straps of leather about their hands and wrists. It was not until the 19th century that boxers began to wear boxing gloves in the form of heavily-padded leather mittens.
The conventional boxing glove used in the past consists of a heavily padded leather mitten for confining the fingers of each hand and a separate thumb sheath, equally padded for the thumb, extending from the palm of the glove. The conventional boxing glove used in the past consists of a heavily padded leather mitten for confining the fingers of the hand and a separate thumb sheath, equally padded for the thumb. The boxer, during a match, clenches his fingers in the form of a fist in the glove to the center of the palm and closes the thumb sheath over the index finger. In this position, the thumb guard, which forms a rise in the glove nearest the knuckle of the index finger, the thumb sheath, and the glove body combine to form a continuous, rounded fist.
Too often deaths occur to boxers because of the devastating head trauma received in a boxing match or during practice. A glove that would lessen the trauma without diminishing the excitement and skill of the sport, would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.